In the manufacture of lipstick and other hydrocarbonous-based cosmetic products, a molding process is conventionally used. As a result of the adhesion between the cosmetic product and the mold, problems are often encountered in releasing the cosmetic product from the mold. The poor release of the cosmetic product from the mold often causes the cosmetic product to have a non-uniform matte finish (i.e., a finish which is flat or dull and characterized by numerous surface irregularities). Because such a non-uniform matte finish gives cosmetic products a non-cosmetic appearance, efforts have been made to provide cosmetic products with a more uniform (i.e., a more cosmetic) appearance.
One common technique for eliminating the non-uniform matte finish on molded lipstick involves "flaming" the lipstick after it has been removed from the mold. While flaming has been found to improve the finish of the lipstick, the degree of improvement is limited. Flaming is also disadvantageous because it results in a relatively high percentage of "rejects". Moreover, some lipsticks, such as those with molded indicia or those with low melting temperatures, are not suitable for flaming. Thus, there is a real need for an alternate post-molding treatment technique for lipstick which improves the matte finish of the molded product without inhibiting further processing in the event that a different finish, such as a glossy or "wet look" finish, is desired.